Acércate
by MissLibertine
Summary: Poniendo al baile y la sensualidad en un segundo lugar, Kurt Hummel sabía que Blaine Anderson era su mayor debilidad. Oneshot. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Glee no es mío. Los personajes tampoco. La gente llora al escucharme cantar, pero porque quieren que me detenga.

…

**Acércate.**

_(mi resistencia es débil)._

…

—Blaine, ya déjalo.

Kurt sabía que lucía nervioso, y no sólo porque su tono de voz lo había delatado segundos antes, cuando había intentado detener todo aquel sinsentido. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, incluso cuando aún el clima de marzo azotaba las calles y enfriaba los ambientes, y había comenzado a frotar sus manos de forma compulsiva. Posiblemente ya había recorrido toda su habitación, con pasos largos y el ceño fruncido. No era una persona que supiera demasiado bien como esconder sus emociones, a pesar que su azoramiento era algo que quería ocultar a los ojos de su compañero. Se sentía tonto, vulnerable, bastante patético.

Blaine simplemente lo observaba, con aquella sonrisa de lado que le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Parecía un entretenido observador, que no dejaba de remarcarle pequeños detalles que sólo lo dejaban en evidencia. Kurt no sólo estaba avergonzado, sino que tenía alguien allí para recordarle los motivos a cada instante.

—No lo haré —replicó el muchacho de ojos verdes, sentado al borde de la cama. Con un movimiento perezoso, recargó su peso hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas sobre el cobertor—. Será bueno para ti.

—Será vergonzoso para mí, eso es todo —insistió Kurt, cuyas excusas estaban comenzando a escasear, pero seguían con igual determinación.

—Practicarás conmigo —recordó Blaine, cuyo contraargumento ya había sido utilizado repetidas veces a lo largo de aquella tarde—. Yo te ayudaré.

—Será como intentar instruir a una figura de plástico.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose de pie. Con un movimiento rápido, se acercó a Kurt, susurrando cerca de su rostro:

—Tú relájate.

Con su usual gracia, Blaine se dirigió hasta el estéreo, mientras el dueño de casa analizaba sus movimientos cautelosamente. Había estado insistiendo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde para que no hicieran aquello, pero su compañero no había aceptado su reticencia. El coro de la Academia Dalton había decidido montar un número de baile para su próxima presentación en una competencia estatal. Según información de buena fuente, la otra escuela tenía como fuerte sus elaboradas coreografías. Los _Warblers_, lejos de conformarse sólo con su capacidad vocal, habían decidido ir a por todas y agregarle buenos movimientos de baile. Kurt había pensado que era una buena idea, pensando en sus épocas en _New Directions_, donde Mike y Brittany simplemente lidiaban con ello.

Claro, las cosas habían cambiado. Blaine y Kurt tenían el solo, y el pobre muchacho no sabía que haría con sus tristes movimientos de baile, que nada tenían que envidiarle a los de un sólido muñequito a cuerda. Él no era sexy; se lo había repetido a su compañero de duetos un sinfín de veces, pero había sido lo mismo que hablar solo.

—Oh, adoro esta canción.

Kurt abandonó sus penosos recuerdos cuando Blaine cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Kurt no reconocía la melodía e, incluso cuando la letra comenzó y Blaine se puso a cantar, no supo de qué pieza se trataba. Era una canción romántica en una forma peculiar, una voz extraña y con una cadencia levemente sensual. Blaine encajaba perfectamente con ella, seguía el ritmo armoniosamente y no dejaba de mirarlo. Kurt pensó que él se hubiese visto patético cantando aquello, no era su estilo; él no podía ser atrayente de aquel modo.

—_Necesitamos sueños para los enamorados, y yo estoy esperándote a ti. _

Su compañero se movía a su alrededor con naturalidad, con desenfado, como si aquello fuese totalmente inconsciente —porque posiblemente así lo era. Kurt se quedó estático en su lugar, mientras sentía la voz de Blaine, ubicado a sus espaldas, jugueteando entre su oído izquierdo y derecho. El nerviosismo volvió al joven Hummel con renovadas fuerzas, sintiendo las palabras perderse en su mente, nublándole los sentidos. Esa era una sensación unilateral; él jamás podría moverse así, o cantar así.

Kurt se alejó de Blaine, sentándose derecho sobre la cama y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, en un intento de controlar su agitación. El muchacho, sin embargo, lo siguió persistentemente, aún cantando y moviéndose de un lado al otro al compás de la música y dando algún que otro giro ocasional antes de sentarse. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la pierna del nuevo estudiante de la Academia Dalton, haciendo que un inquietante hormigueo corriera por su cuerpo ante el mínimo contacto. Blaine estaba usando sólo aquella mano como soporte para poder acercarse y seguir cantando al oído de Kurt, pero él estaba demasiado inquieto por el casual contacto. Lo que para su compañero parecía natural, mientras presionaba la pierna con su peso, a él lo estaba volviendo loco.

Las últimas notas flotaron por el aire, mientras Blaine apoyaba la nariz en su hombro y reía suavemente. Kurt se encontraba rígido como una tabla, aún demasiado confuso con sus propias sensaciones como para poder hacer algo que no fuese totalmente incoherente. Estaba seguro que su temperatura corporal había aumentado unos cuantos grados en un tiempo que podría desafiar las leyes de la Termodinámica.

—Deberías intentarlo tú también.

El aliento de Blaine chocó contra su cuello como una corriente eléctrica, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo y su respiración pareciera arrítmica y torpe. Tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento podría vomitar. O desmayarse. O las dos cosas.

—No… la letra —murmuró Kurt, intentando hablar apropiadamente—. No la conozco.

—Puede ser la canción que quieras.

_Demonios_. Él seguía allí, en el hueco de su cuello, hablando tan cerca de su oído que un susurro era suficiente para escucharlo. Blaine seguía murmurando en aquel tono grave y suave que estaba haciendo que, dentro de su cabeza, sus nervios jugaran un partido de tenis con sus neuronas. Sin poder evitarlo, Kurt giró apenas el rostro, poco familiarizado con todas esas sensaciones que caían sobre él como cubetas de agua fría. Sus ojos chocaron con los de su compañero y, en ese preciso instante, el joven supo que volverse había sido una mala idea. Cualquier réplica posible —en caso que hubiese conseguido decir algo antes—, quedó atrapada en su garganta y murió allí, mientras los pícaros ojos verdes de Blaine lo observaban fijamente.

Antes que Kurt pudiera pedirle a su cerebro algo de compasión y compostura al respecto, el joven Anderson acercó sus labios a los suyos y cualquier intento de rescatar su cordura se quedó en el olvido, mientras esta se hundía en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Perdiéndose a sí mismo, Kurt sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, mientras la boca de Blaine se movía con añico sobre la suya y la mano, que hasta en ese momento había estado estática sobre su muslo, comenzaba a realizar pequeños y suaves movimientos, que sólo consiguieron que el estómago del más pequeño se revolucionara por completo, así como el ya disonante sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

La boca de Blaine siempre era suave y cálida, pero nunca había sido la ejecutora de un beso tan hambriento. Sus labios, en aquella ocasión, eran fuego; un fuego placentero que le creaba sensaciones difíciles de definir, mezclándose el placer y el miedo. Kurt sintió que las cosas se salían de control cuando el cuerpo de Blaine comenzó a empujar el suyo ansiosamente y sus propias manos, hasta aquel momento estáticas, habían ido por propia voluntad a hundirse en el cabello del moreno. Era un delirio tan desmedido, que Kurt no supo a ciencia cierta cómo fue capaz de obligar a sus manos a empujar suavemente el pecho de Blaine, separándolo de su cuerpo.

Los dos se miraron, los labios rojos y las respiraciones irregulares. El prolijo peinado de Blaine había acabado en un desastre, y Kurt se sorprendió al saberse el único e inconsciente culpable de ello. Estaba avergonzado y nervioso, pero aún más irrisible era la necesidad de volver a acercarlo y besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes.

—¿Kurt…?

—Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto —pidió el joven Hummel rápidamente, los nervios jugando con los agudos de su voz—. ¿Por qué no rentamos una película? —oscuridad, inevitable cercanía, buen clima…—, ¡no!, un café. Eso, ¡vamos por un café!

Blaine sonrió de lado suavemente, mientras Kurt se convencía a sí mismo que ya no podría lucir más ridículo, incluso aunque lo intentara. Sus ojos azules pasearon por la alfombra de la habitación, como si algún bicho insignificante o una pequeña pelusa fuesen dignos de su total atención.

—Vale.

Esa tarde fue incómoda para Kurt, al igual que los días que sucedieron y esos ensayos que él y Blaine tenían que realizar juntos inevitablemente. Aunque siempre estaban acompañados y a una distancia prudencial, Kurt se sentía inquieto todo el tiempo. No era normal que recordara su tacto cada vez que estaban cerca. Cuando miraba a Blaine, el torturado joven sólo podía recordar lo bien que aquel beso se había sentido, la calidez que había corrido por su cuerpo cuando sus bocas habían peleado tan desigualmente, todas aquellas sensaciones que habían llenado su pecho, la necesidad que lo había abordado justo después de apartarlo.

—Necesitamos practicar nuestros movimientos de baile.

Cuando uno de los integrantes del coro habló, Kurt sintió como la poca determinación que le quedaba para ensayar se escapaba por la ventana de la sala de ensayos, sin intenciones de regresar en un buen tiempo. Podía sentir los ojos de Blaine sobre él, por lo que no se volvió; simplemente esperó a que la sentencia llegara. Ya había hecho el ridículo con la persona que más quería, y era turno de hacerlo frente a todo el coro. _Genial._

—Muchachos, vosotros posicionaos atrás —guió Jonathan, encargado de la coreografía—. Blaine, Kurt, vosotros acercaos aquí, en el centro.

El baile no era del todo complejo, Kurt lo sabía, pero los movimientos no eran lo único que lo preocupaba. Blaine estaba siempre cerca de él, evitando que su concentración fuera total, que sus movimientos carecieran de torpeza o que sus ojos se enfocaran en las indicaciones de Jonathan en vez de en las casuales sonrisas que él vestía. Poniendo al baile y la sensualidad en un segundo lugar, Kurt Hummel sabía que Blaine Anderson era su mayor debilidad.

Mordiéndose los labios con furia, enojado consigo mismo y los tristes resultados que sus movimientos estaban teniendo, el ex miembro de _New Directions_ simplemente se excusó para ir al baño y huyó del lugar tan veloz como un suspiro. Los nervios seguían sacando lo peor de él, y no sabía cómo iba a calmarse. Tenía que dar lo mejor en aquel número; el grupo completo había depositado nuevamente su confianza en él y simplemente no podía fallarles. No otra vez.

El repiqueteo de los pasos de Blaine por el corredor, justo detrás de Kurt, no mejoró la situación en absoluto. El joven de ojos azules simplemente suspiró, antes de detener la marcha y quedarse estático en su lugar, sin volverse. Conocía a Blaine hacía poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si eso significaba saber qué le estaba sucediendo. Generalmente era una de sus encantadoras cualidades, pero en ese momento no era de gran ayuda.

—Kurt, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? —preguntó el moreno, sin rodeos.

Hubo un silencio, que llenó cada rincón del solitario corredor en el que se encontraban. Inesperadamente, Kurt sintió aquellos estilizados dedos sobre su barbilla, alzándola suavemente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, con torpeza, casi con pavor. Los ojos del joven Anderson se estrecharon, mientras su boca se curvaba en una mueca de descontento.

—¿Kurt, qué…?

—¡Tú! —explotó el menor, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían—. ¡Tú!, ¡eso es lo que me sucede!

Blaine se quedó estático. Sus cejas se fruncieron profundamente, mientras dejaba caer la mano que momentos antes había estado a la espera de alcanzar nuevamente el rostro de su acompañante. El pequeño fue perfectamente que sus nervios lo habían traicionado y había dicho más de la cuenta. Se sintió como un idiota en el preciso momento en el que vio aquella asustada expresión en Blaine.

—¿A qué… te refieres?

El joven Hummel suspiró, sintiendo que su rostro podría pasar del rosado al morado de un momento para el otro, o volverse blanco como un papel, dejándolo inconsciente —lo que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, parecía una buena excusa para zafarse.

—Mi elección de palabras… bueno, no ha sido… la mejor —balbuceó Kurt, evitando aquellos ojos que aún esperaban una explicación.

—¿Kurt? —preguntó Blaine nuevamente, haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera. Jamás podría cansarse de escucharlo decir su nombre—, ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿qué he hecho para que estés molesto conmigo?

El aludido alzó la vista rápidamente.

—¡No estoy molesto contigo, yo sólo…! —su voz se fue apagando a medida que las palabras comenzaban a volverse difíciles de exteriorizar.

—¿Tú sólo…?

—Yo… sólo… —susurró, mientras sentía que los nervios podrían hacer que su corazón explotara—. Me gustaría… besarte —su voz era suave, casi inaudible—. No puedo dejar de pensar… en besarte.

Kurt no se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Ni siquiera podría hacerse cargo de las palabras que acababa de balbucear torpe y entrecortadamente. Era un idiota, no dejaba de recordárselo con cada nueva acción; desde aquella tarde, pensar con claridad junto a Blaine era algo que había quedado totalmente en el olvido_._ Su resistencia era una liviana hoja seca, que se había volado ante el primer suave susurro al oído de su compañero.

Kurt lo deseaba. Y, aunque su mente intentaba alejar el pensamiento y enterrarlo profundamente en él, bastaban sólo una palabra o un simple toque para reavivar la necesidad. El pensamiento le resultaba vergonzoso, pero inevitable.

—Y tú crees que no eres sexy —murmuró Blaine, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Estás siendo malditamente sexy en este preciso instante.

Kurt alzó los ojos justo a tiempo para capturar ese segundo en el que Blaine avanzó hacia él y chocó sus labios contra los suyos, dándole aquello por lo que había estado rogando en silencio durante los últimos días. Una de las grandes y cálidas manos del moreno lo sostuvo por la cintura, mientras otra se hundía en su cabello y les permitía profundizar el contacto de sus bocas con comodidad. El pequeño Hummel sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba nuevamente, poco a poco, enloquecido y ansioso, mientras Blaine llevaba el control del beso. Algo tan insignificante como el aire ya no parecía un problema; Kurt había ansiado tanto aquello, que no le importaba continuar hasta desmallarse. Su resistencia al contacto había sido golpeada innumerables veces, hasta el punto de quedar hecha añicos bajo el calor de un cuerpo que lo llamaba a cada momento.

La pared del corredor recibió suavemente la espalda de Kurt, mientras el cuerpo de Blaine se ceñía sobre el suyo cálidamente. Ninguno de los dos realmente pensó que aquello podría llegar a traerles un problema si alguien los encontraba allí, o que la situación se les estaba escapando un poco de las manos. Simplemente había sido una semana dura y, desde la perspectiva del más pequeño, había extrañado aquella sensación ambigua que la cercanía de Blaine le provocaba. A pesar de los nervios, que siempre estarían allí, estar entre sus brazos le transmitía una inexplicable paz, que iba a destiempo con los latidos locos de su corazón.

Las manos de Blaine eran gentiles y cálidas contra la piel de porcelana de quien minutos antes le había gritado que él era su problema. Kurt se sentía extraño, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de lo que aquel muchacho le estaba ofreciendo. Mientras el arrítmico contacto de sus bocas iba en aumento, el menor apenas percibió como sus manos cobraban vida propia, mientras buscaban el cabello del más alto. Blaine movió las suyas, colándolas sutilmente bajo la chaqueta del instituto y provocando que el cuerpo del joven Hummel se estremeciera. Con movimientos torpes y casi desesperados, ambos fueron consientes que la locura y el deseo estaban sacando lo peor de ambos. El aire fue el recordatorio esencial para ponerle un freno a aquella escena, haciéndolos separarse y mirarse a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Kurt vio el revoltoso cabello de Blaine, nuevamente fuera de lugar, sus labios hinchados y aquella sonrisa que sólo le provocaba volver a besarlo una y otra vez. Se sintió avergonzado, como si, de alguna forma, hubiesen cruzado un límite invisible para el que Kurt no estaba preparado.

Con una leve mirada alrededor, el joven Hummel recordó el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban, y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse —un poco más, ya que el beso había hecho ya su parte. Su acompañante seguía mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tan suya, mientras Kurt lo evitaba en silencio, echando rápidas miraditas ocasionales. Algunas ondas del cabello de Blaine, generalmente controlado, habían escapado de su lugar y aquella agitación sobre su rostro, exteriorizada a través de la respiración agitada y las mejillas tintadas suavemente, hizo que el muchacho de ojos garzos se avergonzara de sus propios pensamientos… otra vez.

¿Era normal desear que el mundo desapareciera cuando Blaine estaba cerca?

—Deberíamos regresar —comentó el joven Anderson, con una sonrisa conciliadora, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt.

El pequeño, sorprendido, pestañó un par de veces, para luego sonreír suavemente.

—Sí…

Blaine cogió la mano de su compañero antes de seguir con el camino, y Kurt sintió el agradable cosquilleo que el contacto siempre le provocaba. Realmente no le preocupaba mucho si su resistencia ante los encantos y coqueteos de su compañero era tan débil como una casa de cartas. Blaine conocía sus límites y sus debilidades, tan bien como conocía sus gustos y necesidades.

Él siempre estaría cerca, aunque aquello implicara una distancia prudencial…

_O no. _

**…**

**Dije que me verían con más Klaine's stuff por acá y vengo a cumplir con mi promesa, incluso antes de lo esperado. Tengo tantas ideas y hay tanto material. Otra de esas parejas de series que, lamentablemente, no pueden ser explotadas en pantalla tanto como me gustaría. Agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido en el otro oneshot y la buena onda para continuar escribiendo sobre este par. Habrá más, es un hecho; ultimamente sólo tengo tiempo y tranquiliad para escribir oneshots, así que... ya saben. La canción que canta Blaine y que da nombre a la historia también la he colgado en mi perfil. Simplemente adoro a ese tema; y sí, yo soy una de esas personas que piensan que es extrañamente sensual.**

**Un pequeño regalito de Pascuas, a falta de abastecimientos de chocolate o posible ingesta previa de quien les habla ( nuestro dirty little secret). **Gracias a Mica por darle una leidita a la historia.**  
><strong>

**Graciass a todos por leer. ¡Espero sus comentarios! **

**Saluditos y muy felices pascuas. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
